The proliferation of sensitive and/or personal information exchanged over computer networks, such as, the internet has driven an increase in the use for cryptography protocols to secure and authenticate the contents of the communications. There are many different types of devices and applications that may be required to communicate using secure protocols. However, support for secure communication may vary among the many different types of devices and/or applications that may carry sensitive information. For example, different clients may support and/or require particular ciphers and/or cipher suites. Likewise, different servers may support and/or require particular ciphers and/or cipher suites. Accordingly, devices and/or applications that engage in secure communication are often arranged to conduct a negotiation process to select a mutually sufficient/available secure communication method. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that these innovations are made.